Falling For A Time Lord
by MajesticSkittles
Summary: Taies and Rose Tyler are cousins. They work together at a clothing department store, pretty much a dead end job. That is until they meet The Doctor. He offers them a chance to travel with him in his ship. They take the chance, but will it eventually be too much for Taies, when she finds out a secret her father tried so hard to keep from her? -REWRITTEN-
1. Chapter 1

T **his is the new version of the story, I hope you like it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

 **How to pronounce Taies's name. Ty-ees**

 _ **Chapter One: Part One: Doctor Who?**_

* * *

I groaned as my alarm clock rudely woke me up from my slumber. I turned over to hit the snooze button, hoping to get in a few more minutes of sleep.

"Taies, get up! You've got a job to go to!" My aunt yelled into the room. I sighed. Looks like that's a no on getting a bit more sleep. I hated mornings. Like really really hated mornings. I reluctantly got up and trudge to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Before I made it to the bathroom I saw that my cousin Rose was almost ready. She looked over at me.

"You better hurry, or we'll be late." She advised, while smirking.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled tiredly. I showered as quickly as I could and got dressed when I was done. I quickly threw my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a jacket. I made my way to the living room where Rose was waiting for me, and my Aunt Jackie was on the couch. I quickly gave my Aunt Jackie a kiss and Rose and I left. We caught the bus to work and our boring day began. The day seem to go by very slowly. Rose and I spent lunch with her boyfriend Mickey. We goofed around and just had a good time, unfortunately that had to end when Rose and I had to go back to work. I spent the rest of the day folding clothes and cleaning out the dressing rooms.

 _ **"This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes."** _ One of the workers announced over the intercom. I sighed in relief. Once it was time to leave Rose and I made our way to the doors to go home.

"Oi." The security guard said, shoving a plastic bag in my face. I groaned and grabbed the bag.

"I'll come with you." Rose offered.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. We quickly went to the lift and I pushed the button leading to the basement. As soon as the doors opened we rushed to the Chief Electrician Wilsons office, to give him his lottery money. The door was locked though.

"Wilson? Wilson, we've got the lottery money." I called out. We waited a moment but got no answer. "Wilson, are you there?" I called out again. Still no answer. I gave a questioning look to Rose, but she just shrugged her shoulders. "We can't hang about cos they're closing the shop." I shouted at the door. Yet again, no answer.

"Wilson! Oh come on!" Rose yelled, getting frustrated. We both froze when we heard a clattering noise a little ways down the corridor. "Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose and Taies." Rose called out, starting to walk towards the source of the noise. "Hello? Wilson?" Rose called out again.

I grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" I hissed. "You can't just go waltzing towards the suspicious noise!" I half whispered, half yelled.

Rose gave me a funny look. "Why not?" She asked confused.

"Because, that's how the first victim dies in scary movies." I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "It could've been Wilson."

I held up my pointer finger. "Or, it could be a mass murderer with a hook for a hand." I said ominously.

She snorted. "You've watched way to many horror movies." She accused while laughing.

"Maybe." I agreed, after a minute. I sighed when Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her to where we heard the noise. We found a door. Entering it, we saw that it was a store room. I turned on the lights. There were boxes and dressed mannequins crowding the room. We went further into the room looking for Wilson. We both jumped when the door slammed shut. Rose and I looked at each other and ran back to the door. We both tried opening it but it wouldn't open. "You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled out in frustration. We quickly turned around when we heard a noise behind us. Rose once again went towards the suspicious noise. What is with this girl? I sighed but followed her anyways.

Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" Rose yelled out.

"Yes Rose, because the crazy psychotic killer is gonna answer back. 'Yeah, over here making a sandwich, ya want one?' " I said sarcastically. She shot me a dirty look. I turned around when I heard a small squeaking noise. "Rose." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She turned around to see what I was seeing. One of the mannequins was starting to approach us. I started to push Rose backwards. "Yeah, you got us. Very funny." I said, stuttering slightly. Two more mannequins started to approach us behind the first one.

"Right, we've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek is this you?" Rose said with fear lacing her voice.

"I don't think it's Derek Rose. He's not smart enough to pull this off." I reminded her. More shop window mannequins started to move towards us, backing Rose and I into the wall. I grabbed Rose's hand and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. The only thing that came was a hand grabbing mine. I looked up to see a man.

"Run." He said, pulling Rose and I along with him. The mannequins right behind us. We made it to a lift and quickly piled in. The man quickly hit the button to close the doors. They were almost closed when the head mannequin stuck his arm through. The man started to yank it until it popped off. I gasped.

"You pulled his arm off." Rose said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yep." He replied casually, throwing the arm to Rose. "Plastic." He clarified. Rose gasped as she caught it.

"Very clever. Nice trick. Who are they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" She demanded to know.

"I doubt they're students Rose." I mumbled. They both heard me though. Rose huffed and the man smirked at me. He then turned to Rose with his arms crossed.

"Why would they be students?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Rose said a little confused.

"Well you said it. Why students?" He pressed.

"Cause, to get that many people dressed up and being silly. They got to be students." She explained. He just nodded his head and turned to me.

"You don't think they're students?" He asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Well why not?" He asked.

Well, because who would go that far in a silly little prank? I mean, who in their right mind would stick their arm through closing elevator doors?" I explained. He nodded his head and turned back towards the doors.

"You both have good points." He praised.

"Thanks." Rose and I said simultaneously.

"They're not students." He said looking up.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police." Rose stated matter of factly.

"Who's Wilson?" He asked turning back towards us.

"Chief Electrician." I stated.

"Wilson's dead." He said carelessly, giving us a sideways glance. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Those plastic things... Did they..." I asked, not being able to complete my sentence. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. I felt tears prick my eyes and, felt a lump starting to form in my throat. I was pretty close with Wilson. He was such a nice man. The doors finally opened and Rose went on a mini rampage.

"That's not funny! That's sick!" She spat. He ignored her.

"Hold on. mind your eyes." He warned backing us up. He pulled out some little device thing and did something to the elevator controls to make them spark.

"I've had enough of this now!" Rose yelled. He just ignored her though and ran down the corridor. Rose and I immediately followed. "Who are you then? Who's that lot down there?" She demanded to know. He continued to ignore her though and kept walking. This made her really angry. "I said who are they?" She yelled, extremely frustrated now. He looked at me.

"Is she always this hostile and pushy?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." I said, nodding my head.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He said, pulling out a small bomb and showed it to us. We made it to an exit door and he pushed it open for us to get out. "So I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you two go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He warned us, then closed the door. Rose and I looked at each other.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked Rose, not really wanting to believe that, that just occurred.

"I think so." She mumbled. We were startled when the door suddenly opened.

"I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your names?" The man now known as the Doctor asked.

"Taies and Rose." I said a bit confused.

"Nice to meet you,Taies and Rose. Run for your lives." He said, waving the bomb at us. He went back inside leaving us by ourselves in the alley again. Rose and I stood there for a minute, until I grabbed her hand and started running. We made our way to the main road, fearing that the mannequins might find us. We ran across the road not paying attention to the black taxi cab approaching us. Right before he hit us, the taxi driver slammed on his breaks.

"Watch it!" He yelled at us. We ignored him and ran to the sidewalk. We stopped and turned around to face the department store. Rose and I both jumped when the department stores roof blew up, along with the upper floors. Rose and I ran away from the scene. I stopped though when I saw a strange blue box. It had 'Police Public Call Box' written on it. I slowly went towards it. I've never seen anything like it.

"Taies, come on!" Rose yelled, breaking me out of my trance. I ran to her, temporarily forgetting about the strange blue box. We quickly made it back to the flat where the news about the department store was on and Aunt Jackie bombarded us with questions and was in hysterics. After a few minutes of questions the phone rang and Aunt Jackie immediately went to answer it.

"I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. They're lucky to be alive. Honestly it's aged them. Skins like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was Rose's daughter and Taies's niece. Oh and here's himself." Aunt Jackie said pointing to Mickey. Mickey sat down between Rose and I. He hugged Rose and then hugged me.

"I've been phoning your mobiles. You both could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe your shop went up!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"We're alright, honestly, we're fine. Don't make a fuss. I assured him.

"Well what happened?" He asked.

"We don't know." I said, lying through my teeth.

"What was it though? What happened? He asked again.

"We weren't in the shop. We were outside. We didn't see anything." Rose said, also lying through her teeth. Aunt Jackie interrupted us.

"It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview.

"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here." Rose said in mock excitement. Aunt Jackie handed her the phone and Rose ended the call. Aunt Jackie sighed.

"Well you two have got to find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you two out." She said pointedly. The telephone rang and Aunt Jackie quickly answered it. "Beth! They're alive. I've told them, sue for compensation. They were within seconds of death." She ranted to Beth. Mickey looked down at our drinks.

"What're'ya drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're both in shock. You two need something stronger." He insisted.

"We're alright." I assured him.

"Now come on, you both deserve a proper drink. We're going down to the pub, us three. My treat. How about it?" He insisted again, trying to pull us off the couch. Rose and I smirked.

"Is there a match on?" Rose asked playfully.

"No, I'm just thinking about you two." He defended. I laughed.

"There's a match on, ain't there." I said knowingly. Mickey pouted.

"That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes." He offered. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Go on, then. We're fine, really. Go. Get rid of that." Rose said pointing to the plastic arm from earlier. I didn't even know she brought that with her. Mickey gave Rose and I a kiss and picked up the arm. We said goodbye to him after he said goodbye to us. Once he got to the door, he turned around and pretended to be strangled by the arm. Rose and I laughed.

"Goodbye Mickey." I said, still laughing. He laughed and then left. After Mickey left I finished my tea, then went to Rose and I's shared bedroom. I said goodnight to Rose and Aunt Jackie, who was still on the phone. I put on some pajamas and fell into bed, falling straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter is extremely long and it took me quite awhile to write it, and then type it up. So that being, thank you so much everyone who has fav/followed/reviewed. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get the third chapter up, but I'm going to try to get on some kind of schedule with updating. In this chapter, and most likely a lot more, some things will be cut, and other things will be put in. So now to the second chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**

 _ **Chapter 1:Part 2- Doctor Who? And Living Plastic**_

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I groaned but got up. I saw that Rose had gotten up too, both of us temporarily forgetting that we had no job to go to now.

"No use in getting up dears, you've got no job to go to." My aunt Jackie yelled.

"Thanks so much for reminding us." I muttered sarcastically, knowing full well she couldn't hear me. Rose groaned and laid back down. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, I got up, and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. As I was letting the steaming hot water relax my muscles, I thought back to the night before. That man. The Doctor, he said it was. But Doctor Who? And what about those mannequins, and that weird looking blue box? All of these questions I really wanted answers to. Maybe if I could just find The Doctor again, just maybe he could tell me. As I finished my shower, I got dressed. I put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans with rips throughout the legs, a black cropped spaghetti strapped top, a thin red zipperless jacket, and my black converse. I then brushed out all of the tangles in my long wavy blonde hair and left it down. Afterwards I made my way into the kitchen to make some fresh tea. I got a cup and sat at the table, thinking about how I was going to find this Doctor. I never noticed Rose come into the kitchen until she spoke to me.

"Morning, is there any left?" She asked, pointing to my tea.

"Morning, and yeah, there's more." Aunt Jackie suddenly came into the kitchen.

"Ya know, there's Finch's. You could try them They've always got jobs." She said, getting straight to it.

"Oh great. The butchers." Rose mumbled.

"Well it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've got genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" She went on.

"Um, isn't she Greek though?" I asked, giving her a funny look.

"Well yes, but that ain't the point!" She argued. I sighed and shook my head as she left the kitchen, probably to her room. I went to speak, but was cut of by a noise, that sounded like the cat flap moving, and then scurrying. Rose and I turned around when we heard it.

"Mom, you're such a liar, we told you to nail that cat flap down, we're going to get strays!" Rose accused, as she went into the living room, to see if a cat had gotten in. I got up, following her. That seemed to be an odd habit that was forming.

"I did it weeks back!" Aunt Jackie protested.

"No, you thought about it." I corrected. Rose bent down, picking up a nail. She looked at me, confused. So she really did nail it down. Rose and I's attention was reverted back to the cat flap when it suddenly moved. Rose looked back up to me, looking a bit scared, she bent down further though, and flicked the flap. She waited a second, to see if it moved, but nothing happened. At that time, I had also crouched down. Rose then quickly opened the flap, and we were met with The Doctors face. We both gasped and shot up. Rose quickly opened the door, me right next to her. The Doctor had a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"We live here." Rose said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well what do you do that for?" He asked.

"Cause we do." Rose said, a bit slowly.

"And we're only here because someone blew up our job." I added. He ignored us though and dug in his pocket. He pulled out that tube thingy from last night , that when he pressed a button, it made this odd whirling sound.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic are you?" He asked, knocking on our heads. I grimaced. "No, boneheads. Bye then." He said, smiling to us before turning to leave.

"You inside, right now." Rose demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

"Forceful." He said, grumbling.

"Who is it?" Aunt Jackie asked from her room.

"It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give is ten minutes. Rose said, stopping by aunt Jackies room, then going into the living room. I went to follow Rose, but stopped when I noticed that The Doctor stopped outside of my aunts room.

"They deserve compensation."

"Ha. We're talking millions." He said mockingly before turning his head to look at me. His attention was quickly averted back to my aunt, who had cleared her throat. I let out a small, quiet laugh. I knew what was coming. There was an attractive man standing outside her bedroom door, she more than likely couldn't resist. The woman is a terrible flirt.

"I'm in my dressing gown." She hinted, giggling flirtatiously. He had looked back at me when I started to laugh. But averted his attention back on her.

"Yes, you are." He said, totally oblivious to what she was hinting at.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." She tried again.

"Yes, there is." He said, still not getting it. He looked at me again when my quiet laughs became a bit louder. He gave me a questioning look. I wiggled my eyebrows at him. His eyes widened and he finally pieced it together.

"Well anything could happen." She said, trying one last time.

He gave her an awkward smile. "No." He said shaking his head, and walking towards the living room. I was still laughing when he walked by me. "Not funny." He whispered to me. But there was a slight smile on his face.

"Actually I found that to be quite entertaining." I said, still laughing. He shook his head, but I heard him laugh. I walked into the living room to see Rose, tidying up.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" She asked, rushing into the kitchen.

"Might as well thanks, just milk." I stayed in the living room, watching The Doctor. He picked up a magazine off the coffee table and flipped through it.

"We should go to the police, seriously, all 3 of us." Rose said, from the kitchen. The Doctor and I both ignored her.

"Hmph. That won't last. He's gay, and she's an alien." I looked at him funny. Alien?

"We're not blaming you. Even if it was some sort of joke that just went wrong." Rose continued to babble from the kitchen. He put down the magazine and picked up a random book, and flipped through it.

"Hm, sad ending." He said, putting it down.

"It said on the news today that they found a body." Rose continued. He picked up some mail.

"Rose Tyler." He then looked at the next one. "Taies Tyler." He put them down, and looked into the small mirror hanging on the living room wall. "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." He said, flicking his ears. He looked like he hasn't ever seen himself. He looked around and picked up some cards. "Luck be a lady." He sang, as he attempted to shuffle them. They ended up flying everywhere. "Maybe not." He said quietly. I snickered. He looked at me and smiled. Suddenly The Doctor and I heard something scurry across the floor. We looked around. "What's that then? Have you got a cat?" He asked no one in particular.

"No."Rose said, still in the kitchen. The Doctor looked behind the couch, when an arm suddenly flew up, and attached itself onto The Doctor's throat. It was the arm that Mickey was supposed to throw out last night! He gasped, and started struggling to get it off. "We did have. But there's these strays. They come in off the Estate." Rose started. I ran over to The Doctor, trying to help him get it off. Rose then walked in with two coffee mugs. "I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, we don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" She apparently thought The Doctor was joking, just like Mickey had been last night.

"Rose, this isn't a joke! It's actually choking him!" I yelled, still trying to get it off of him. It finally released its hold on him, but flew towards Rose, latching onto her face. She screamed and ended up backing into the wall. The Doctor and I immediately ran to Rose. Yanking on the arm, yet again. As we were trying to pull it off, we all fell backwards onto the glass coffee table, shattering it. Rose got up, and then fell onto the couch. I got up and started yanking on the arm again, with all of my strength, while The Doctor dug in his jacket pocket. He pulled out that tube thingy again. I was finally able to pull the arm off of Rose. The Doctor started clicking a button on the tube thingy until it finally turned on. He put it on the palm of the arms hand, until the arm stopped moving.

"It's alright. I stopped it." He said proudly, throwing the arm to Rose. She gasped. "See harmless." He joked.

"Do you think?" She said, hitting him with it.

"Ow." He complained, grabbing his arm. He pouted for a second, before grabbing the arm, and running off. Rose and I followed him.

"Wait a minute, you can't just go swanning off!" Rose yelled after him.

"Yes I can. This is me, swanning off. See ya!" He said, running faster down the stairs of the Estate.

"That arm was moving! It tried to kill me!"

"10 out of 10 for observation."

"Well you can't just walk away that's not fair!" I said, trying to keep up with him. I was pretty short, only 5'3 he was a lot taller than Rose and I.

"Yeah, you've got to tell us what's going on." Rose said, also trying to keep up.

"No I don't."

"Alright then, we'll go to the police. We'll tell everyone. You said if we did that we'll get people killed. So your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking." Rose threatened.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He asked.

"Sort of." She agreed.

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Told you. The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" I wanted my questions answered.

"Just The Doctor." I rolled my eyes.

"The Doctor?"

"Hello." He said smiling at me. I laughed.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" I asked.

"Sort of."

"Come on then. You can tell us. We've seen enough. Are you the police?" I asked, trying again.

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"Well what have we done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after us?" Rose asked. I was curious too.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you two. You were just an accident. You got in the way. That's all."

"Oh, okay thanks for putting it that way. Could have put it any other way." I said, a bit angry with his choice of words.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him. He did actually look sorry.

"But it tried to kill me!" Rose yelled, frustrated.

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you both blundered in. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you, is because you met me." I scoffed.

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Sort of yeah."

"You're full of it." Rose accused, laughing.

"Sort of yeah." He said, smiling.

"But all of this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" I asked, getting more curious.

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Well who else is there? I mean, you lot. All you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly. When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." I rolled ny eyes.

"Do you tend to insult people often?" I asked, grabbing the arm from him. "Alright, start from the beginning. We continued walking around the Estate.

"I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic. And I don't even believe that. But if we do, how did you kill it?" Rose asked.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal. Dead." He explained.

"So that's radio control?" I asked.

"Thought control." He corrected. Rose and I became quiet. "You alright?" He asked us.

"Yeah. So what's controlling it then?" Rose asked.

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean shop window dummies? What's that all about?" I asked.

"Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Rose asked, jokingly. We all laughed.

"No." The Doctor said, laughing.

"Oh no." Rose said, smiling and shaking her head.

"It's not a price war." The Doctor said, getting us laughing again. "They want to overthrow the human race, and destroy you." He said, serious again. "Do you believe me?" He asked Rose and I.

"No." Rose said.

"Yes." I said, after a moment. And I truly did believe him. I have seen it. I wasn't going to be in denial like Rose apparently was. Those plastic dummies were out to kill. We could all be in danger. The Doctor looked at me, curiously. He soon turned to Rose.

"But you're still listening." Rose stopped.

"Really though Doctor. Tell us. Who are you?" Rose asked, again. The Doctor stopped and looked back at us.

"Do you know, like we were saying. About the Earth revolving." He walked back towards us. "It's like, when you're a kid. The first time that they tell you the Earth is turning. And you just can't quite believe it. Because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He grabbed Rose and I's hands. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, us three. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." He let go of our hands. "That's who I am. Now forget me Taies, and Rose Tyler." He grabbed the arm from me. "Go home." He walked away. As he did, I noticed something. It was that blue box! Rose started to walk away, but I was glued to my spot. He was walking towards it.

"Taies." Rose said, touching my arm, and catching my attention. I looked at her. "Lets go." She said, pulling me along. We started to walk through the park, away from The Doctor, and the blue box. We stopped though, when we heard a strange noise. It was like a whooshing sound. Rose and I looked at each other, then ran back to where we last saw The Doctor. We stopped.

"It's gone." I said, in disbelief.

"What's gone?" Rose asked, confused.

"The blue box. It was there, and now it's not! The Doctor was walking towards it!"

"I never saw a blue box."

"Do you think Mickey would let me use his computer?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm sure he would."

"Well then lets go. We need to find out more, about this Doctor." I said, grabbing Rose's hand. We made our way back to the Estate, to Mickey's apartment. Rose knocked on his door. He answered a moment later.

"Hey, hey there's my woman." He said loudly, giving Rose a kiss.

"Can I use your computer?" I asked, getting straight to it, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Sure. Coffee?" He asked, going towards his kitchen.

"Yeah. Only if you wash the mug. Wash, not rinse!" Rose said.

"No thank you." I declined, as I went to his room, where the computer was.

"Don't read my Emails!" He yelled, from the kitchen.

"Well, now that you've told me not to, it kind of makes me want to read them." I yelled back.

"Not funny Ty!"

"It was very funny Mickey!" I yelled, before closing the door. I got on the computer, and brought up the search box. I sat back into the chair and thought about what I should look up. I typed in **'Doctor'** and hit search. It came up with 17,700,000 results. I scanned the first page but nothing caught my attention. I sighed. "Lets try this again." I whispered to myself. I typed in **'Doctor living plastic'.** I hit search. That one had 55,300 results. Again, I scanned the first page, but found nothing. Starting to get a bit frustrated, I typed in **'Doctor blue box'.** I hit search. The first thing I saw was **'Doctor Who?'** I clicked on it. It had a picture of The Doctor, and to contact someone named Clive. I started typing.

I talked Mickey into giving Rose and I a ride to Clive's house after I got his address. He wasn't very happy.

"You're not coming in." Rose argued.

"He's safe. He's got a wife and kids." I added.

"Yeah? Who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say!" He argued with us. We ignored him though and got out of the car. We walked towards his house. I knocked on the door, and we waited until someone answered. It was a young boy. He looked to be around 12 or 13.

"Um, hello. We've come to see Clive. We've been Emailing." I said.

"Oh. Dad. It's two of your nutters." He yelled. Rose and I looked at each other. I'll show this kid what a nutter I could really be! Suddenly a heavy set man came into the hall.

"Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Taies and Rose." He said, shaking our hands. "I'm Clive. Well obviously." He said, laughing a bit.

"We better tell you now, my boyfriend's in the car, just in case you're gonna kill us." Rose said, laughing. Clive laughed too.

"No, good point. No murders." He waved to Mickey.

"Who is it?" A woman yelled from upstairs.

"Oh, it's something to do with The Doctor. They've been reading the website." He yelled back. "Please come through, I'm out in the shed." We followed him outback to his shed. Once in the shed, he started looking around, for something. "A lot of this stuff is quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always 'The Doctor'. And the title seems to be passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" He asked, pointing to the picture of The Doctor, that was on the webpage. Rose and I looked at it.

"Yeah." We both said.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced. But if we look at the original." He paused, getting out some pictures. The Doctors face was circled on it. He moved on to the next one, it was the same one, but on this one his face wasn't circled. "November 23rd 1963. The assassination of president Kennedy. See?"

"Must be his father." Rose said, squinting at the picture.

"Going further back." He said, hurrying to another side of the shed. "April 1912." He grabbed a book. "This is the Daniels family, of Southampton 'and friend'. This was taken the day before they were due to sail for the New World on the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived." He put the the photo book down. "And here we are, uh 1883, another Doctor. Look, the same lineage." He had pulled out a piece of paper someone had drawn The Doctor on. "He's identical. This one washed up onto the coast of Sumatra. The very next day the Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend whovian throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake, and he always has one constant companion."

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Death." Rose and I looked at each other. "If The Doctor's back, if you girls have seen him, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger. If he's singled you out. If The Doctor's making house calls. Then God help you."

"But who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose asked.

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world." Rose and I quickly left after that. We went back to the car where Mickey was waiting.

"Alright, he's a complete nutter, off his head, complete online conspiracy freak." Rose said out loud, on our way to the car. I didn't think so though. What if he was immortal, or an alien? What if something dangerous really was coming? "You win." She told Mickey, while we got into the car. "What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza. What about you guys?" She suddenly asked Mickey and me.

"Oh pizza sounds fantastic right now." I agreed.

"Pizza. P-P-Pizza." Mickey said, quite creepily.

"Or Chinese." Rose said, apparently not noticing how strange Mickey was acting.

"Pizza." Mickey said one last time, before speeding away. I gasped.

"Mickey slow down!" I yelled. But he didn't. We soon arrived at the pizza place. Mickey quickly got out, Rose and I right behind him. "I can't believe they let have a license!" I yelled at him. He ignored me though. We made our way into the pizza place and sat down.

"Do you think we should try the hospital?" Rose asked me.

"Hmm, we could."

"Suki said there are jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then? Dishing out chips? We could do A-Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. We only left school because of him. Look where he ended up."

"Honestly, as long as we even have a job, I don't care where it is." Rose looked at Mickey.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

So, where did you two neet this Doctor?" He asked, completely ignoring Rose's question.

"I'm sorry, was I talking about me and Taies for a second?" Rose asked, clearly upset with Mickey. I gave him a strange look. He never acted like this, what was wrong with him? It's like he wasn't himself.

"Cause I reckon it all started back at the shop. Am I right?" He asked, ignoring her again.

"Mickey, you're being a bit rude." I scolded him. He ignored me too though.

"Was he something to do with that?" He asked, looking at me and Rose.

"No." I said, a bit coldly. I didn't like the way he was acting. It was unsettling.

"Come on." He said, smiling. Trying to get us to talk.

"Sort of." Rose admitted. I can't believe she just said that! We were told not to tell anybody! Wait... we never even told Mickey about The Doctor. How did he know? And how is Rose not catching onto this!? I swear the girl is daft!

"What was he doing there?" Mickey asked.

"We're not going on about him Mickey. Really, we're not. Because I know it sounds daft, but, I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous." I didn't think he was. Rose was probably just spooked by Clive.

"But you can trust me sweetheart, Taies, babe, Taies, sugar, babe, sugar." He said, repeating the words, with a twitch. "You can tell me anything." He said, smiling at Rose and I. "Tell me about The Doctor and what he is planning. And I can help you Rose, and Taies. Cause that's all I really want to do sweetheart, Taies, babe, Taies, sugar, babe, sugar." He said, with the same twitch as before.

"What are you doing thaf for?" Rose asked.

"Your champagne." A man suddenly said.

"We didn't order any champagne." Mickey said, not looking at the man. I looked up though. It was The Doctor! He gave me a smile, and winked at me. I smiled back. He walked over to Rose.

"Madam, your champagne."

"It's not ours." She said, not looking at him either.

"Mickey what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked, clearly starting to get concerned.

"I need to know how much you both know, so where is he? Where's The Doctor?" He asked, grabbing Rose's hand and squeezing it.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" The Doctor asked, with a slight pout. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Look, we didn't order it." Mickey said, finally looking up to see The Doctor. "Ah, gotcha." He said, smiling. The Doctor smiled, and started shaking the champagne bottle.

"Don't mind me, just making a toast to the happy couple." He smiled at me and winked. "On the house." He yelled, pointing the bottle tip at Mickey's head. He uncorked the screw, and it went right into Mickey's head, literally. Mickey ended up spitting the cork out of his mouth. I gasped.

"Anyway." Mickey said, getting up and smiling at The Doctor. His hand suddenly turned into a chopping board, and he chopped the table in half. People started to scream and run away. I knew there was something off about him! The Doctor ran at him, and put him in a headlock. He pulled on his head, until it literally popped off.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." The Mickey head said. Mickey's body got up, and started flailing around. I saw a fire alarm and hit it, making it go off.

"Everyone out! Out now!" I yelled at the remaining people. Me, Rose, and The Doctor ran through the kitchen with the head, while the body continued to thrash around.

"Get out, get out, get out!" Rose yelled at the kitchen staff, as we ran out the back. We ran into the alley, and closed the door. The Doctor then got out his tube thingy, and what I guessed had jammed the door, so the body couldn't get out. Rose immediately ran to a gate in panic.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!" She yelled, trying to open the gate.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor corrected, walking towards the blue box.

"Use it!" Rose yelled.

"Nah, tell you what, lets go in here." He said, pulling out a key and opening the door. Rose looked back, and I slowly started to walj towards it. Rose ran towards it.

"We can't hide in a wooden box!" She yelled, while the Mickey clone was trying to break through the door. She ran back towards the gate. "It's going to get us!" She yelled, panicking. I opened the door to the box and stepped in. I gasped, it was huge! I didn't get much time to look at it though, because I suddenly got a head splitting headache. I no longer heard Rose yelling. I grabbed my head and groaned.

"Are you alright there?" I heard The Doctor ask. I couldn't answer him though. The pain was so bad. I fell to my knees.

"What did you do to her?" I heard Rose yell.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" The Doctor yelled back. A woman's voice suddenly forced itself into my head, and blocked out any other noises. All it said was Nikara and Taisho repeatedly. I'm not sure how much time had passed when the voices stopped, and my headache vanished. I slowly uncovered my ears, and opened my eyes, which I didn't even know I had closed. I saw that I was on the floor, and Rose and The Doctor were standing over me. Both with shocked looks on their faces. Rose whispered.

"It's changed color. Your hair went from blonde, to a grayish purple!" She started to yell at the end.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What did you do to her!?" Rose yelled at The Doctor again.

"I already told you that I didn't do anything!" The Doctor yelled back.

"Are you some kind of alien!?" Rose asked, still yelling.

"Yes, I am! Do you got a problem with that?" The Doctor yelled back.

"Well no, but..." Rose said, trailing off.

"This is my ship, the T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose started to cry. "That's okay, culture shock, happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey. Did they kill Mickey, is he dead?"

"Oh. I didn't think about that." I didn't pay much attention to what they said after that. I couldn't stop thinking about that voice in my head. Those words it kept repeating. Nikara and Taisha. What did they mean? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard The Doctor yelling no a bunch of times. I looked at him, and he was running around The T.A.R.D.I.S, pressing buttons and pulling levers. I then noticed that the head was melting. The T.A.R.D.I.S stopped shaking, and The Doctor quickly ran out the door.

"You can't go out there! It's not safe!" Rose yelled after him. Rose and I quickly ran out after him. We both stopped. We were by the dock, far away from the restaurant.

"I lost the signal. I got so close." The Doctor said.

"We moved." I said, stunned.

"Does it fly?" Rose asked.

"Disappears there reappears here. You wouldn't understand." He said, not paying too much attention to us.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." I said.

"Melted with the head. Are you both going to witter on all night?" He said rudely, walking away.

"Excuse me Dumbo, don't you dare talk to me like that! I'll clob ya!" I threatened. He looked at me. His eyes traveling to my hair. Was it really a grayish purple like Rose said? No. It couldn't be. Hair doesn't just change color like that. My train of thought left me when Rose spoke.

"I'll have to tell his mother." The Doctor gave her a questioning look. "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother that he's dead, and you just went and forgot him again! You were right. You are alien." She said angrily.

"Rose." I whispered.

"Look, if I did forget some kid named Mickey."

"Yeah, he's not a kid!" Rose yelled, interrupting him.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering about on top this planet! All right?" He yelled.

"All right?!"

"Yes it is!" The Doctor and Rose had yelled at each other.

"You're a bit mean, you know that?" I pointed out. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked, changing the subject. Oh gosh, he does!

"Lots of planets have a North." He defended.

"What's a police public call box?" I asked suddenly, having looked at the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950's. It's a disguise." He said proudly. I chuckled.

"Okay. And this living plastic. Whats it got against us?" I asked.

"Nothing. It loves you. You got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein planets rotted, so Earth, dinner." He said, mimicking someone eating.

"Anyway of stopping it?" Rose asked.

"Anti-Plastic." He said, pulling out a tube of blue liquid, from his jacket pocket. I wonder what else he has in there.

"Anti-Plastic?" Rose questioned.

"Anti-Plastic. But first I got to find it. How can you hide something that big, in a city this small?" He asked, walking away again.

"Hold on. hide what? I asked.

"The transmitter." He said, turning around to face Rose and I. "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What does it look like?" Rose asked.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, somewhere slap-bang in the middle of London, a huge metal circular structure. Like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. I looked behind him. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I nudged Rose and nodded my head at the big round dish right behind The Doctor. She looked and grinned. "What?" The Doctor asked, when he noticed our exchange. We nodded to the dish, and The Doctor turned around. He turned back to us, obviously not getting it. "What?" I rolled my eyes and nodded to it again. He turned around to look again, but still didn't see it. "What is it? What?" Rose and I just looked at it. He turned back around, finally getting it. "Oh." He turned back to us. "Fantastic." He said, smiling. He ran off, Rose and I quickly following him. He grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Rose's. We ran down some stairs, leading to the transmitter. We stopped. "Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thjng waiting to come alive. The shop window mannequins, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants." Rose added.

"Really?" I asked, laughing. Rose smirked.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." I ran to a short stone wall, and looked at the ground below, where there was a man hole.

"What about down here?" I yelled. The Doctor and Rose ran to me. They looked down.

"Looks good to me." The Doctor said, smiling. We ran down the steps leading down to the area the man hole was in. The Doctor turned the wheel, opening it up.

"It looks like the pits of hell down there." I pointed out. It was red and steamy. The Doctor ignored ne and lowered himself down, Rose right after him. I sighed. "I really hope it's not humid down there." I whispered to myself, before climbing down after them. The Doctor went towards a metal door, Rose and I right behind him. He opened it, and we stepped through onto a platform.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat." Rose and I looked down. "A living plastic creature."

"Well then, tip in your Anti-Plastic and lets go." Rose said.

"Shouldn't we give it a chance to leave first?" I asked.

"Taies is right, we've got to give it a chance." We walked down the metal stairs, towards the vat. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract, according to convention 15 of the shadow proclamation. The Nestene started to rumble. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach." It rumbled again.

"Oh my God." Rose said, running down the stairs. I looked down and spotted Mickey. "It's me. It's okay. It's alright. It's alright." She said, running to him. I turned to The Doctor.

"I can't believe he hasn't tried running away. I would have been long gone." He just smiled at me.

"Doctor, they kept him alive!" Rose said, while The Doctor and I walked down the steps towards them.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Like that wasn't vital information when Rose was freaking out earlier." I said, following him.

"You knew and you never said?" Rose said angrily, holding Mickey.

"Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you." I followed The Doctor downstairs, towards the Nestene Consciousness. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The Doctor asked it. It rumbled in reply. I had started to wonder. Who even put it into the vat? "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off." The Doctor said, smiling. The Consciousness growled this time in reply. "Oh don't give me that. This is an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." It growled loudly at The Doctor. " I am talking!" The Doctor yelled at it. Damn. Shit just got real. It got quiet. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people, have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more." I gave him the stink eye. Oh boy was he gonna get an earful later! "I'm asking you on their behalf, please, just go."

"Taies, Doctor!" Rose suddenly yelled, before The Doctor and I were grabbed by two mannequins. They pinned our arms behind us.

"Oi, watch it!" I yelled. A third mannequin showed up and pulled the Anti-Plastic out of The Doctor's jacket pocket.

"That was just for insurance. I wasn't going to use it!" The Doctor yelled. I struggled against the mannequin. Damn it was strong. The Consciousness growled. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not! The Consciousness growled once more. "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. The Doctor and I heard a loud whirling sound. We turned our heads to see the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Oh, oh, no. Honestly no." It growled. "Yed, that's my ship." The Consciousness started to screech. "That's not true. I should know. I was there! I fought in the war. Ot wasn't my fault!" The Consciousness continued to screech. "I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them!" He yelled, looking like he was kn the verge of tears. The Consciousness growled angrily.

"What's it doing?" Rose yelled down to us.

"It's the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion. Get out Rose. Just leg it. Now!" He yelled. He then looked at me. "I'm so sorry."

"Nah, don't be. These past few days have actually been very interesting. Being taken out by aliens made of plastic, isn't really how I wanted to go, but these past few days have been filled with more excitement, then I've had in my whole life. Thank you Doctor.

"I'm very glad I met you Taies Tyler." He said, smiling.

"As am I Doctor." I said, smiling back. A bolt of electricity suddenly shot up and went through the roof.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting." The Doctor yelled. The Consciousness started to screech loudly. "Get out Rose! Just get out!"

"The stairs have gone!" Rose yelled. The Doctor and I continued to struggle against the mannequins.

"Why are these bitches so strong? You'd think with them only being plastic , we could overpower them! What did the Consciousness give them? Steroids?" I yelled. I was quickly giving up hope of escaping, until I heard metal clanging. I looked back to see Rose about to swing down on a metal chain. She swung down. With the mannequins now being slightly distracted, The Doctor flipped the one holding him over his back and into the vat, I was able to free one of my arms. I grabbed the mannequin and pushed him into the vat. And Rose knocked the mannequin holding the Anti-Plastic into the vat. The Consciousness started to scream and turn blue. Rose let go of the metal chain and The Doctor caught her.

"Now we're in trouble." He said, smiling at us. He grabbed my hand and we all ran up the steps. The place started to explode. I saw that Mickey was hugging the T.A.R.D.I.S. I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. The Doctor quickly pulled out the key and opened the door. We all hurried in. He quickly got us out of there. Once the T.A.R.D.I.S stopped Mickey couldn't get out the door fast enough. Rose right behind him. She pulled out her phone. I slowly stepped out.

"Fat lot of good you were." She said, running to a cowering and whimpering Mickey. Rose and I looked over to see The Doctor leaning inside the T.A.R.D.I.S doors.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." He said, snapping his fingers.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if ot wasn't for me." Rose pointed out.

"Yes I would. Thank you. Both of you." He said, looking at me. "Right, then. I'll be off. Unless, uh, I don't know. You could come with me. Both of you." He said to me and Rose. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge.

"Don't. He's an alien, he's a thing." Mickey said, pointing at The Doctor.

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work, and food, and sleep, or you could go uh, anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, nodding his head. I stepped forward.

"Wait. Before I start making any big decisions, is my hair really purple?" I asked him.

"Eh, more like a grayish purple really. If you come with me, I can help you find out why." He offered.

"Well, if I agree, you can just tell me later in. Ya know, so I can prepare myself for the bombshell that's sure to come." He laughed.

"Okay. So you're coming?" He asked me, smiling.

"Ah yeah, what the heck." I said, laughing. He looked at Rose.

"And you?" Mickey quickly got up and hugged her waist.

"Yeah, I can't. I've um, I've got to go and find my mum, and someone's gotta look after this stupid lump. So." The Doctor just looked at her for a second.

"Okay. See you around."

"Wait. I know this probably isn't the time to do this, but..." I hit The Doctor's arm.

"Ow! What on Earth was that for!?"

"For the whole 'stupid little people' thing. If I'm going to be traveling with you, you better watch yourself!" I threatened.

"All right, I'm sorry!" I turned back to Rose.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked, starting to become a bit sad. I didn't really want to leave Rose and Aunt Jackie, but ever since my dad died it's been hard. Maybe if I'm too busy with these adventures with The Doctor I won't have to think about him as much. It's been 6 years, but the pain is fresh.

"Yeah." Was all she said. I just nodded my head, and followed The Doctor into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I love you Rosie." I said to her.

"I love you too Ty." I closed the door. The Doctor started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He said suddenly.

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"To tell you both the best part!" He yelled, smiling. He quickly ran to the door and poked his head out. "By the way, did I mention? It also travels in time." He came back in and left the door open.

"Does it really?" I asked, now very excited.

"Yup." He said, smiling. Not a moment later Rose came running in, closing the door behind her. I ran to her and gave her a bear hug. After that, our adventures with The Doctor began.


End file.
